Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display panel.
Description of the Related Art
A conventional display panel that has narrowed frame by not providing groups of wirings including transparent electrodes provided between a panel end portion of a panel body and a driver IC for driving a display unit, so as to reduce an interval defined between the panel end portion and the driver IC, has been known.
Input terminals of the driver IC are normally disposed along a first short side of the driver IC. However, when the number of input terminals is large, and the input terminals cannot be disposed along the first short side, the input terminals may be disposed along the first long side of the driver IC.
In such case, when the above method for aligning the input terminals is adopted, the number of input terminals which can be disposed along the first short side of the driver IC depends upon an interval defined between the input terminals. Therefore, the area of the driver IC becomes greater to an increase in number of input terminals.
On the other hand, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open (JP-A) No. 10-214858 discloses the configuration in which plural input terminals of a semiconductor chip are disposed along first long side of the semiconductor chip, and along the second long side of the semiconductor chip.
However, in the configuration disclosed in JP-A No. 10-214858, wirings are drawn from both of the long sides of the semiconductor chip outward of the driver IC. Therefore, the above configuration cannot be applied to a display panel that has no wiring interposed between a panel end portion and the driver IC.